


Used to be a Baker (A Far Cry from an Empire at Peace)

by bohemu



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Outtakes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:33:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bohemu/pseuds/bohemu
Summary: A deleted scene from my 2015 1dbigbang, cut for pacing.





	Used to be a Baker (A Far Cry from an Empire at Peace)

The town of Sanctus was due west of Esterkastel. Long before the Paynes came to rule, Sanctus had shriveled into a forgotten village, its villagers ostracized by a ruler long past, over wars long past fought and settled. As the elders of the town fell to the natural cycle of life, the villagers forgot how to cultivate their own powers. 

Unable to protect themselves, physically or mentally, from marauders and thieves, even the hardest-working of the residents were at a lost for paying taxes when the time came. Such a household was in charge of the town’s bakery. The matriarch Anne and her two children, Gemma and Harold, slaved over their breads and confections from early morning to evening for the small town, but it was never enough. The food never went to waste, as Harry spent his breakfast hour chucking the few day-old loaves to the animals and giving what his family did not need to the homeless couple who lived behind the chapel, but the money it generated certainly ran out faster than the family would have hoped. It was Gemma, in the midst of making her famous buttercream icing, who suggested that making connections to outside the village could reap benefits. Anne was first to dismiss the idea. “Gemma, honey, that’s a horrible idea. We’d be taking away money from other people in their own villages. Do you think we’re the only ones who create food in this kingdom? Villages closer to the castle must get finer bread than we can create here.”

“I think our bread is lovely, mum.” Harry said, sliding in behind her, where she stood rolling pie crusts on a table, wrapping her in his arms. He was still a growing boy, but had not yet outgrown his childhood fondness for his mother. He dug his chin into Anne’s shoulder. “And I think Gemma might be onto something. If we can’t give bread to everyone, we can at least focus on Gemma’s great pastries. And that thing that happens with my custards is sure to be a hit outside of Sanctus’ borders.” 

Anne dropped the rag she was using to clean up the flour on the bread tables. “Yes, well, ‘that thing’ should not be a source of such pride with you, love. You made half the things in here explode!” 

Gemma laughed, continuing with her mixture. “Mum’s right, on that, Harry. I don’t know what that is about, but fire is the only thing around here that should heat things up. You stay over there with mum. This icing needs special care.” 

Harry’s face crumpled with offense. “Excuse you, Gemma, I am great at baking!” The young boy thought about his words and then rectified. “I mean, for the most part.” Harry let go of his mother and crossed over to Gemma’s bowl. She twisted away too late, and Harry came away with a finger of raw icing. 

“Yes, the custard thing was a bit of a mistake, but it was quite tasty! You saw how fast those went! People love caramel, it seems.” He stuffed the finger in his mouth amidst protest from Anne. 

“Honestly, love, you’re going to die from eating raw stuff, just like your cousin.”

“Daniel didn’t die from icing, mum, he was attacked by wolves in the forest. Also, he’s still living.” Harry said, mumbling around his finger. He popped his finger out of his mouth for clarity. “Also, not my cousin.”

“Right, right. Anyway, talk all you like, you have things to set up for later on today, it’s almost time,” Anne glanced out their front window at Sanctus’ village square. The elders were beginning to gather at the well where they spend their mornings greeting the people who came to collect water for their households. Sanctus’ population was small in relation to the town, and therefore roughly only ten people would come out to the well on a given day. But the elders found they had nothing better to do and saw a chance to converse and stay in touch with the younger couples in the village. A young women by the name of Carolyn was walking up to the well now.

“Look at that, Carolyn is already gathering her day’s water. Soon we’re going to have customers and look at this place. Harry set up those tables that fill quickly by the door and Gemma put out the buns, if they’re done.” 

Anne grabbed a few items on her way to the kitchen. And soon her displays were filled with delicious pastries and fresh bread. The sun glint off the gooey icing and glaze of the pastries and across the small metalwork displays that held more bread loaves. The small area where customers gathered filled with a modest crowd within the hour. Harry tucked a rag into his belt and smiled at Gemma.

This day in particular was a good one for the Cox family. All of Gemma’s pastries were the first to go, followed quickly by Anne’s dinner loaves and Harry’s pricy yet delicious caramelized custards. Anne and Gemma found themselves scarfing down the remaining donuts in the most unladylike fashion as they swept and tidied the storefront. Harry collected crumbs to shake out for the birds later, and separated the unsold loaves for the couple down the way. Dusting down the sales counter one last time, he shoved a couple of donuts into a makeshift pouch of spare rags and an old tunic. 

Anne watched Harry stuff two loaves into the pouch as well. “Harold, what do you think you’re doing? You’re not going out there at this time.” 

There’d been no mention of Gemma’s idea from that morning at all, but the glimmer in Harry’s eye was unmistakable, and he refused to look Anne in the eyes. “We need the money, mum. And I won’t let Gemma go out there by herself. You need her more here. I’m stronger and can walk farther. If I can’t find a town nearby… to work with us, I’ll come back and we’ll try to make it out here a little while longer. One less mouth to feed in the meantime.” 

Harry’s eyes lit up as he looked at Anne, smirking. Gemma put down the donut she was in the middle of enjoying. Harry’s custards were a good portion of their business. Without him around, the business would not do as well. But it would be one less mouth to feed, and therefore less bread they would need to save for themselves at the end of the day, and less money Anne would need to spend on other food at the market. 

“Alright, you dummy, you want to take my idea away from me, go see the world. Just bring yourself back here with success, then.” Gemma raised her hands in beckoning for a hug. Harry pulled both her and Anne into a tight hug. 

“I’ll be back in four days. Take care of the old maid while I’m gone, okay?” 

Anne tutted. “Listen, you, I’m not that old.” She pulled away from the embrace and held Harry’s face in her hands. “But you’ll always be my baby boy. Be careful out there, you know those forests are dangerous. And good luck.”

Harry nodded and smiled at Anne, wiping away the tear that fell from her eyes. “Are you crying? I’m only gonna be gone a few days, mum!” 

Gemma scoffed and turned back to her donut. “You are a massive idiot, Harold,” she said, stuffing the last of her donut in her mouth. “But life is going to be so much easier without you around.” 

Anne chuckled in Harry’s arms and hugged him again. “I’m still not letting you leave in the middle of the night. These things’ll be given to the Howards like usual, and then Gemma and I will bake fresh samples for the rest of Wolverdien to try tomorrow morning.”

Gemma stomped her foot. “I’ll what? I did my icing today! I was gonna sleep in, tomorrow.”

Harry flashed his teeth at her. “Guess you’ll have to be up early tomorrow just for me.”

“No, don’t do that, Harold,” Anne said, holding Harry away from Gemma’s mad thrashing. “It’s for your own idea, Gemma, for the good of the bakery. Anyway, go clean up and get ready for dinner.” Anne pushed Harry towards the wash bin. “I have to go to the market and see what they have for us.”

The next morning, Harry finished his chores early, and laid out all the breads for display as he usually does. Then, after dropping off stale bread behind the chapel, grabbed one of Gemma’s iced diamond-shaped cookie for the road.


End file.
